


Me and You and a Dog Named Moose

by Scribefor4



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Leia - Freeform, bb8 - Freeform, finn - Freeform, mentioned but not included in this story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 11:20:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17181995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scribefor4/pseuds/Scribefor4
Summary: Rey and Ben back in the Snoke's throne room.  Rey mentions that she is a package deal. Ben wants to be in the package.





	Me and You and a Dog Named Moose

AU. Disney’s coloring book, I’m just coloring another page.

They were both asleep. Rey on the Millennium Falcon and Ben on The Finalizer. Rey buried under blankets and pillows and two stuffed animals that were found in a storage locker. One was a Tookah cat and the other was a stuffed Wookie. That with a porg or two that made it from Ahch-To and LuLu. LuLu was lying in such a way that Rey couldn’t move her legs even if she tried. She didn’t want to. She was asleep, finally for the first time in a week. They had finally planned to go to Varykino, the old estate on Leia’s mothers home planet of Naboo. She had talked to her grandparents and the plans had been made and they knew that the remaining twelve members of the resistance were coming.

Ben was asleep on the finalizer. The first time that he could sleep in a week. He had finally been able to see which tasks he could delegate to which officers and to try to keep that rabid cur named Hux from driving him totally insane. It wasn’t an easy sleep, and he secretly wished he was with Rey. But he knew that if he were even to steal away for even a short time, Hux would try to take over the first order, and declare himself Supreme Leader, a coup, and Ben knew that he would do it. Ben knew that if either the resistance or the First Order had any chance in hell of succeeding, then he would have to stay on top of it. 

Both have learned that the force bond that they share affected them in different ways. Ben was calmer. Rey was even more determined to defeat the First Order. Ben had closure with Luke. And now that he was calmer, he was more willing to listen to Luke’s side of things. One could even say that he forgave him. Ok, maybe that’s too strong a term. But since he and Rey have been communicating with one another in one form or another, things have been less tense on the subject.

Our story begins while they are still sleeping. Both of our protagonists have discovered a way to let the other know that the bond is active, and they are both in sync with one another, and dreams are no exception. In both cases, it’s something they both have in common. In the middle of this night, Rey is dreaming that her comm in ringing with Ben’s ringtone and she can’t find it. Ben is dreaming that Rey is calling, and he can’t shut off the ringer.   
Rey and ben suddenly find themselves back in the throne room. Snoke’s throne room. The room that has now been dismantled and turned into three different meeting areas. One of them being used by the Church of the Maker for their meetings on First days. That was one of the things that Ren had put into place as soon as the ship was put in dock for repairs.  
“I didn’t do it this time”. Rey said as she found her comm and placed it in her pocket. Ben found his comm and the ringer was silent. He put his comm in his pocket and took in their surroundings. The destruction that was there when they were there before was gone. The bodies of the Praetorean guards were gone. The body of Snoke was gone. it seemed that the pieces of curtain that were over the viewports were still raining down. They dropped to the bottom of the viewports, and it seems that the small flames were still there and unending. It kind of looked like rain. 

“I didn’t do this either. Ben stated. But now that everything is gone it does kind of look pretty, in a destructive kind of way”, he mused.   
“Why are we here?” Rey asked.  
I have no idea. But there must be a reason. Ben said.   
“The last time we were here you wanted me to rule the galaxy with you, Rey said. And I refused. And I still do.”   
“I know that you won’t change your mind on that. Ben said. But to tell you the truth, I don’t want to rule the galaxy by myself”.   
“Then declare peace, tell Leia that you want to negotiate.” Rey said.   
“No. I won’t do that. Rey,”   
Rey’s heart was breaking. She could feel the cracks.  
“I don’t want you to rule the whole galaxy with me, he took a deep breath, just my small part of it”.   
“Your small part of it? Rey asked. What do you mean?”  
“My small part of it. Me, you, we could catnap LuLu and maybe Gary”, they both chuckled at that. Of all the things that were his home, that large brown, white, and orange force sensitive cat was the one thing that he missed. And we could adopt a dog and name it Moose.   
Moose? Rey had smiled at that. Oh, that smile and the way she scrunched her nose at that….   
“Yeah. If it's a big one we name it Moose, like an Endorian Moose. Or if it's a little one we name it Mousse, like the dessert.” He illustrated his point by holding his hands out wide for a large one and in a bowl shape for a small one.   
“You do realize that I'm now a package deal, right?” Rey asked. She knew that he knew this, she just wanted to hear him say that. She had become a package deal the very minute she had saved BB8 from Teedo, and the very second, she smacked Finn with her staff on Jakku. When Leia hugged her when she arrived at the Resistance base on D’Qar, it cemented her spot in a small yet very close family. Kind of if she was always meant to be there. This was the first time in her life that she could remember that she had a family (or at least that she knew of or wasn’t waiting for).   
Rey knew that what Ben had said about her parents was true. She knew that they were nobody. But she also remembered what Maz had said. The belonging that she was seeking was ahead of her and not behind. She also knew when Ben had said “But not to me,” he meant it.  
Ben sighed. He knew that Rey was a package deal. He knew if he was to claim her as his own, then he would have to come home. And maybe that’s what he wants. He looked at her. She was a goddess. She was the most beautiful person he had ever seen, even in her homespun clothes from Jakku. The world was now a better place to him now that she was in it. Even if it meant coming home to Leia, Luke, Poe, and everyone else he would do it. He would do this for her. He would do this for himself. His gaze was at the floor. When the force had joined them this evening, Rey was in her night clothes, but Ren was still fully dressed.   
Looking at her bare feet, up to her night gown, up to her face and her hair that had obviously been pulled back for her to sleep in, he thought that she was the personification of beauty. He nodded as he got to her face. He would go back. He would go home.  
“I do realize this. I am asking to become part of the package.” Ben had said.  
Hearing that was like hearing that the First Order had fallen in on itself and the war was over. Rey’s eyebrows shot up as far as they would go, and her heart leapt in her chest for joy.   
“Please,” Ben held out his hand again. He took off his gloves a long time ago, knowing that the touch of her hand on his would-be heaven. Hoping he could feel that heaven again.  
She took his hand.   
He was not disappointed.


End file.
